Battle of the BandsFor Real
by Shadowhedgehog8
Summary: The Gorillaz "enter" a contest for the battle of the bands, but the only thing is that their killing other bands for the prize.  This is just something entertaining because the worst singers are killed  this was just a way to get rid of some stress.
1. Don't Desert Me Now

~1–Don't desert me now

I sit comfortably sitting in a cushioned, desk chair with the heel of my Dr. Matrtin's on the back on one chair and the other foot resting on a round table near by. I look at the television screen with a plastic garbage bag over the top so the dripping water wouldn't demolish the only technology we have left. I slouch down in the chair even further and make my legs straightened at a ninety degree angle, my calf slid to the top of the chair where my heal was. I pluck at the strings of my sweet bass while watching 2D go kill Mario for the fifth time on Super Mario Bros., on the first board for the hundredth time. The screen finally says GAME OVER. He throws the square controller on the ground in a tantrum. I hear the drops of water piling up upon the plasma screen, it splashes in large amounts and pours over onto the cusp of 2D's Nintendo system. Everyone is silent, except 2D kicks the sizzling video game with his ripped up shoe and only said nuts to end up laying on the floor face down. I hear something tap the top of my plastic-brimmed hat. I watch a piece of dirt rolloff the edge of my sailor's and hit my black skinny jeans. I take off my hat and look at the mound of soil on top. I dump it off onto the ground and put my hat back on my bowl cut, which is rather straggly and ratty from not trimming it for so long, but like I should care!

The water on top of the t.v. quivers again. I hear a silent thumping. Noodle comes over and taps on my shoulder, but she doesn't take her cat mask off her face. She point to the top shelf with a silver suitcase sitting and begging for someone to take it. I get up and stretch. I put the strap of the bass on and throw it around my shoulder like a sash to be clinched to my back. I grab the case from the top shelf. She opens it up to get out a machine gun and starts to put it together. I go underneath the chair I was sitting on and grab my two 21 mm and strap them to my belt. Noodle picks up the first layer of foam that was holding the weapon in place and throws it across the dirt cellar. She puts a second gun of the same brand together and hands it to Cyborg, the robot that is a duplicate of her. It takes off its hat with the star to grab ammo from underneath and grows a deathly smile quickly. We walk up the metal stairwell besides the television. I go up last. 2D was still laying their. I tap the side of his head with my boot. He moans.

"2D," I said, "we have to go. There's something strange going on up above and I'm not planning on dying with a pile of shit collapsing on top of me."

"I don't wanna go," he moans through the floor. "Life just sucks without any plants or other animals, Murdoc. I don't wanna go."

I look around and hear the ground above vibrate, dirt shaking down on top of us in layers with it's master plan to drown us. I pick up Stuart and run out of the room to "dash" up the stairs to where Russel awaited us with a rocket gun. I smirk at him and switch my pipe to the opposite corner of my mouth. "Who is it," I ask him.

"Beatles," he said in a starch voice, "obviously, they think we're up to something...again."

"Again? Let's kill 'em off!"

Noodle comes back to peak in to see what we're doing. She stares at us and waves her hands in a motion that would mean "hurry up" in her language. Cyborg grabs her arm and drags her off to outside. I drop 2D. He snaps out of his stupid daze and gets up to rub his scalp. "Where are we going?"

"How the bloody Hell was I supposed to know," I snap, "we'll just have to find out though." We go up the rest of the stairs and end up above ground, to where we see all the rotting tree stumps surrounded by hay, which is dead grass, and dirt fields out to the gray, smoggy horizons. Three men with lame mustaches and shinny shoes with the stupid, red wardrobes standing their with 9 mm guns watching another man with the same get-up pounding the crap out of a small, twisted up, mutated plant that is pitifully standing.

"Come on man," one of them say, "we gotta jam before they come for us, dude."

I walk up to the front of our group and get belligerent. "Ello," I greet them. All three of them turn towards us to gasp. The floor collapses below the feet of the one of the stomping guy and gets buried by lose, falling sediment, dirt, and rocks. "here for your acid, Dung-Boys?"

"We're The Beatles, not Dung-Boys," a second one points out.

"Whatever, you drug addicts!" I take out my guns and shoot. On gets it in the head, another in the chest, one in the arm, and the last ran. Noodle finishes them off. I watch the other one run into the distance. Cyborg picks up a rock and launches it with correct calculations. It hits his head and bounces off. His "ouch" echoes through the clear distance. We jog over to the body moaning on the ground. I manage to squeeze his neck in between the heal and the main bottom of the boot. He chokes. "What do you want from us?"

He struggles to get my foot on his throat, managing to get his hands under the heal and trying to pry my weight off of him. "I'll talk," he said in a whimpering, petty voice.

Russel stomps by and grabs his funky looking collar. I step off and the drummer lifts him into the air, his shinny shoes hanging limply on his ankles. They sway like tall grass fields in the wind. "First of all," I start, "who are you?"

He rolls his eyes, "Maybe I won't talk if they're gonna be senseless blooming questions like that."

I take off my brown glove and slap him across the face with it, then put my glove back on nonchalantly. "Let's try that again." I talk more slowly like he's a div, "What is you name, little kiddy?"

"John Lennon," he mumbles out. His eyes looking in a completely different direction with his arms crossed like a little five year old boy pouting his way through an argument with his parents and not talking.

"Ah," 2D gets an idea, "so you guys really are The Beatles."

"Yeah, why don't you get three dimensional sometime, flatty."

2D taps my shoulder and looks at me, he keeps tapping constantly, "Murdoc, you killed the greatest tween rock legends ever." He repeats it again to make sure I knew.

I interrupt him the second time, "I know 2D, you don't need to inform me of that, you barmpot!" I manage to stretch his sailors hat down enough to cover his eyes. He starts to drift the other way blindly with his arms moving up and down to feel for a surface. I don't look, but I hear a slapping sound behind me, so I'm assuming Noodle slapped him square in the face. He starts to sail to random spots. I continue my questions, "Question number two; why was that dung-beetle of yours stomping that plant."

"Well," he tries to remember, "we new that you had a song called 'O Green World' and your whole Plastic Beach album has environmental messages, so we were assuming you guys cared for the nature with this situation these days," he looks at all the tree stumps around us to point out the obvious situation, "so, we were thinking that the last green plant would be above your hideout and do it in, man."

"Well," I began, but didn't exactly know what to say, "it caved in, but killed your poop eating beetle as well. But if you wanted to kill us that way, then why didn't you all jump on it?"

He has a moment of realization, "That would have been a lot easier."

"Of course it would." I hold my gun up to his forehead and keep my thumb on the safety, ready to switch it off any second. "Tell us, why were you trying to kill us?"

"There's only one obvious reason that apparently every band knows about, and of course you idiots don't know!"

"Don't make a divvy move, John Lemon. Just keep it," 2D runs into my side as I am trying to make myself look tough. I pull the hat up off his head and throw it like a Frisbee. He goes after it, "Just keep it simple."

"John _Lennon. _It's the battle of the bands, for real. A battle with weapons and blood. Soon it really will be a liver-pool _in_ Liverpool. All over the world, they announced that the world of music has destroyed all individuality because everyone is trying to act like someone in the band these days, so they don't want anyone with the same personality. So they only want one band to exist, but the problem is that every band, dead or alive, has to do this so that one band with all their albums are the only ones that work or still are available, this ain't recyclin' either man."

"There has to be a better prize than that if we're playing that game," 2D blurted out mindlessly.

Lemon stares at him. His eyes dilate, "You seriously don't know what you get if you win?"

We all look at each other and shrug our shoulders.

"The winning band gets all the fame, fortune, money, girls, drugs, and whatever they want! It's the Monopoly of bands. If you can get them all, you make all the money that every band in the entire world would make combined for eternity until some other band has the guts to stand up and kill them! It's everything a rockstar would ever want!"

"Lemon, you were never a real rocker. You don't know the gritty filth in it all. Hell, I'm getting' me that prize with some rum," I point out to the sixties band member.

"Lennon!" I shoot him in the head so that was his last word. The hole in his forehead makes him go limp. Russel opens his hand to let the corpse fall to the ground. We all turn to look at our home, which is just an above ground ditch. We walk over and stare down at it. A moan comes out of the ground and Cyborg shoots with immediate reaction. It beeps and twitches when it looks at me afterward. It opens up its stomach and hands me a glass of rum. I take the glass from its hand and gulp it down in a matter of seconds.

"Well," 2D looks up from what used to be our hide out. He looks at me for an answer.

"We can't get back to Plastic Beach, can we?"

Noodle shakes her head.

"The bloody hell with it all!" I go over into the forest of stumps and stand on the largest one. "Heck, it doesn't matter if we can't get back or not. Plastic Beach is probably crowed with bints and other jackasses that think they can do whatever the bloomin' hell they want! It is probably a country by now and us idiots don't know it for our own good. So I say," I hop back off the stump, "let's win this thing."

Noodle shakes her head in disagreement.

"Why not?"

She lifts up her mask and sets it on top of her head. "That stupid! We get kill! Not worth it!" She puts her mask back down in front of her face to become silent again.

"Noodle, we're going to get our asses killed in the first place even if we say we ain't doin' it. So we're gonna die anyway! Plus, you 'n' Russ were supposed to be dead anyways. "

2D shuffles his feet to the front to talk, twiddling his fingers with uncertainty. He looks at me in his round, black holes. I can see the dullness in them, which never happens. "Murdoc, I don't wanna die."

I finally remember what is in my hands and put the guns back in their holsters. I look back at the ditch. The green, shriveled up plant pops back out of the ground and lays just above the surface. I look back at the group, all staring with unknowable minds, not knowing what to do. "There's still hope. We could win this thing, but we better make sure with all the others that it is real. Don't leave on me now. I'd promise you guys that I wouldn't let you die, but Murdoc's way is not to make anything stupid up. My way's the real way."

Noodle lifts her mask back up, "Why you say this?" She puts it back down.

I cock my head, "Why do you do that?"

She stays in the same position, not answering.

"Alrighty then. Well, we're gonna die sooner or later, so why not get our lives over with sooner than having to suffer through them and get killed miserably by some old faggot with a gun."

"Like Susan Boil," 2D said.

"She's not that old, she's just ugly." I look at the plant again and keep my eyes on the last living thing. "No offense Susan, but you know it," I mumble to myself. "Take care plant." I turn to the robot that looks like noodle, "Cyborg."

It twitches to attention, ready for the question to be flung out at it.

"Who's closer; Lou Reed or Snoop Dogg?"

It beeps a couple of times and does what robots do best, or cyborgs...still don't know the bloody difference. "LOU REED. QUEST-ION ANS-WERED." It hands me another glass of rum.

"Oh, don't mind if I do." I take it and slug it down. I hand it back. "Well, off to ol' Lou's place then." I point to a random direction.

"Uh," 2D says while picking his nose, "are you sure his place is," he stops scratching his brain and points the same direction as me, "that way?"

"No, I am not sure. Cyborg?"

It does more beeping and points the way I was pointing.

"Off we go then."

It's been days since we've seen any other living thing, just deserts of dead forest and rotting dumps for miles on end. "I think I've lost my sense of smell," 2D complains.

"Shut your pie hole, Stuart," I retort to him, "you've been complaining for the past couple hours. Just shut it!" I wipe sweet off my forehead and it clanks on a rusted soda can that is partly in ground.

Noodle freezes in her path and just stands there. She looks down at the ground at another stumpy, green seedling peeking out a small puddle of pasty mud.

We all turn around to stare at here in question. "Why you standin' there like a freako," Russel asks. Noodle looks up at him with her mask to show no expression because it has no eye-holes, which I don't understand how she can see. She looks over at a huge heap of rancid trash that has overwhelming fumes of rotting food and burning tires and rubber. "I don't see any thing." He takes off his yellow hat that was on upside down and scratches his head, squinting harder at the trash pile. All our eyes turn to a figure popping up from behind a more small pile. A sissy grunt comes from the figure and I can see a disco mirrors on one side of its face. "Lady Ga Ga?"

"We don't even need weapons for her," 2D points out the obvious once again. I take off my bass from my back and hold it by the neck. "It's not worth it! Just kick her in the nuts."

I look at him strange. I shrug and put my bass sash back on. "What you talkin' 'bout 2D? If it's a girl," I realized it was useless when I saw him digging for gold once again. "Never mind. But I wouldn't be surprised if she did have any." She slowly comes down the hill of garbage with her arms out balancing. "Oh, this'll be as easy as drinking rum!" Cyborg takes something out, but I keep my eye on the stupid lady in the garbage-bag dress tripping over a rundown refrigerator and falling on the one side of her mask that has mirrors. Cyborg pokes me. I look over at it with a glass of rum in its hands. "Oh, thank you." I take it and chug it. I give the glass back to it. The lady gets up and holds the side of her face that she landed on with a whimper of petite pain. She stumbles her way to us, walking strangely. Almost like she's failing a drunk test with the fuzz, which I wouldn't be surprised if that happened either! She gets back to her normal stamina and runs over with a knife above her head. She runs slowly with her giant high-heels. I play with my horribly long nails while I'm waiting for her to stumble over. She gets off the dump land and comes toward me, still in the same position. I bring my fist back and punch her on the side that doesn't have the disco-ball mask. She falls to the ground more easily than I thought she would.

We all walk over to circle around Lady Ga Ga, holding her bleeding nose and her oozing lip. We all stare down at her for a good minute or two.

2D kicks her in the crouch effortlessly and I end up chuckling quietly to myself, sounding a little like the dog from Wacky Race, who is 'e...Muttly!

Cyborg twitches its head to look at me, "ILL-LE-GAL."

"I know," I said, "you weren't supposed to hit women, but it doesn't matter at this point."

"What do you want with me," she asks between sobs and tears.

Noodle lifts up her mask, "Do you know contest?" She puts her mask back down on top of her face and commences to be quiet.

Lady Ga Ga sits up in sobs. 2D puts his hand on her forehead and slowly pushes her back down to the ground. She stays there. "Of course I know. I'm the one going to win this though!" I hold her hand with the knife in it and pry her fingers open to take out the knife. I stick the blade in between my belt and my jeans, so the handle holds it up so it wouldn't slip out.

I put the gun to her head, "You'll have to do better than a blade. At least an Exact-o knife so it can cut." Cyborg gets to her first and shoots her. We all look at it holding the gun while coughing up the smoke and powder. I slowly put the safety back on my gun while staring at the hole left in her bare stomach. We all stare. "I think this may be the time of my life where I see the most dead bodies that don't turn into zombies."

"Sweet," we look beyond the corpse to see 2D in the trash with a Nintendo and a big Super Mario Bros. cartage sticking out of the top. "Can we play this at Lou's place?"

I smile from his stupidness, "I think he would have better systems than that, but we don't even know if he's waiting for us with a snipper or not."


	2. Bring Me Back to Fallen Town

~2- Bring Me Back to Fallen Town

We drag our feet through the desert winds and sand storms. A house comes in distance; square, concrete, black windows, and a little worn down. I perk up instantly as I see the large box come into view. I start to go a little faster, but I stop as I hear a crunch under my foot. I take a step back and look in between my boots. A little, green plant sticks up, reaching back up towards the sun. I circumspect for a little while to make sure no one is near. Whenever there is a little seedling, there's always someone to kill us. Maybe it's Lou? I sure do hope it's not him.

Noodle runs passed everyone in a helpless effort to get to shelter.

"Noodle," I bellow through the blank area, "NO! COME BACK!" Landmines that were planted underground explode next to her feet and throw her body side to side from being on opposite sides. One huge one blows ignites in front of her and wails her backwards. I sprint to make sure I catch the girl and stagger backwards a little from being slightly unbalanced. The Jonas Brothers pop out of the dust smog that they created and gagged their lounges out once they got there.

I place Noodle delicately onto her feet and let her stand on her own.

Russel face-palms and sighs, "Not these faggots. How much more worse can this day get?"

Noodle pokes my shoulder saying that she's fatigued and can't go any further. She Hops onto my back and wraps her arms around my neck. I answer Russel's question pertaining to me, "A lot worse." She puts her legs on the insides of my elbows. I roll my eyes up to look at the Japanese guitarist, " I hope you enjoy your piggy-back ride," I say unenthusiastically. I redirect the situation to the three gays standing in front of me. "So, what form of torcher should be on you gay-lords? Horrible talking that you guys call 'great singing' or just shoot you so then you can suffer less?"

"Actually," Joe steps forward, "It looks like you've got your hands full with your 'band member' there, shit-head."

All the others step back, knowing what us Gorillaz do best with our little creation, which we use very wisely. Cyborg steps forward belligerently to kill off the "punks". She holds up her two heaters with a devilish smirk and fires away. They all jump down the hole and save themselves, except for the smart-ass...gladly. She struts over to the ditch proudly to peer into the death-hole. She hops in to do some horrible things.

The rest off the band comes over to see the commotion. Cyborg has one on the ground with his neck in between her heal and soul of her foot. It twists its foot side-ways to break his neck in an unwilling manner. It back-hands the other one in the face to have him hugging the ground. She Kicks him in the balls so he would roll over onto his back. The fake-Noodle picks rises her foot above the "man" and stomps it down on him, heal first. It grinds its foot down into the gut of the last Jonas; twisting his skin off of his body. But it goes further! Cyborg goes deeper into the body by squishing his innards to let them slosh over the outside of the body. It violently jumps up and down like a little boy who played to many bloody video games and beats anything it can and this is the only time it is available. It stops for a second and looks up at everyone gazing down on it.

I smile with delight, "_That's_ my good Cyborg! I taught you well on how to kill fagots!"

It pulls itself up out of the hole and we walk off to Lou's place in the far distance.


	3. Where Someone is Still Alive

~3- Where Someone is Still Alive

We get to the trampled over, black gate to Reed's house; covered in desert dust and other sediment. There is footprints of four people leading to the front steps from where we are standing.

Russel speaks first in a long while, "Do you think someone got to ol' Reed and killed him before we got there to save him?"

"To be honest," I say slowly because I 'm concentrating on the footsteps, " I wouldn't really know shit about any of this Hellish event." I start to walk slowly up the tiny hill leading to Lou's place. The tracks stop at the porch. I look vertically up from the last step and see the broken railing to the balcony; they're snapped in only one spot though and they look like they are bent from the outside of them. I place Noodle down on the ground and walk up to the door. I reach to open the door, but right when my hand is hovering over the doorknob it flings open so hard it flies off its hinges. I hear it hit the wall and flop to the ground. I here a gun shot and we all flinch from the unexpected. The bullet whips through the ceiling and into the ground below.

Noodle scoots in front of me and starts to go up the stairs so lightly she could be Jesus! I walk into the room and the first step I take the floorboards creek. I encourage myself to keep going, but on every degree the house creeks under my weight. I reach the first stair and I hear something growl on which it sounds like a bear under the stairs. Apparently, no one else hears it and Dents just walks in normal, pushes me out of the way, and jogs up the rest of the stairs.

The creature growled again.

"Hey, Muds," Russel whispers, "did ya here that?"

The growls grow louder to the extent of bellowing.

"Yeah," I say as quietly as possible. But it wasn't quiet enough because a huge monster pops up from beneath me. The impact makes me aviate out of the door and land on my back. I quickly get back up to see a giant that isn't completely human, but at least two of Russel smashed together. He has little, round ears on the top of his head with a black mask like what Robinhood (Boywonder) wears and it makes his eyes blare white. He steps out of the staircase and stands strongly in front of me. "I think I just shot my pants." I slowly stager back from the creature, terrified beyond my wits.

"What the fuck are you doing down there Rubin," a woman yells from upstairs. I hear a gigantic smack and Noodle and Stuart flies out of the wall above the staircase and on top of Russel. The giant raccoon thingy picks all three of them up to render them useless, their arms and legs squirming like worms being held up to the sun. I stand up to my feet and just stare in awe. Something rams into my shin and trips me to land face first on the ground. I look behind me at a little person that just looks like someone shrunk him. He has a fluffy squirrel tail and ears with some whiskers on his cheeks below his matching mask of the larger one. The ceiling collapses and floods the area with fragments and dust. There stands a slender woman with short-shorts that have a spiked-belt larger than the pants and a tube top. Her gauntlets are black and point up to her night-shaded hair that streams to her ghostly skin and black mask to match the other's. Her bushy tail sways back and forth behind her and her cat ears are laid flat against her head in a streaming rage. "What is going on!"

"Stanley," the squirrel salutes to her and stand in attention, everything on his body stiff. He scurries over to stand besides the woman's steel-toed Jackboots, the steel on the outside to be more of a threat to the men around her(, she's clearly not the romantic type.) She takes out two machine-guns and points them at me with both hands occupied by one. My pupils dilate even further in terror,.

"Rubin," the lady bitches, "get your furry ass over here!" She redirects her attention to me, "Who are you, and what do you want?"

"I'm Murdoc," I said quietly and unsure if I should have been honest.

"Murdoc Niccals?" She puts her gun down, "No shit, I probably should've guessed."

"Can I say, you don't sound or look like you're from 'ere, chum."

"I'm German, but I am a fluent speaker of English."

"And I'm guessing your favorite words are swear words?"

"Ja. But if you're Murdoc, that must be the rest of your group?" She points at the three members huddled in a ball in the far corner. "There's only four of you."

"Yeah, why?"

She looks off into the distance of the desert that quivers behind me with heat waves. Cyborg walks casually into the scene with her loads of weapons strapped to her body, ready to catch some of the action. "I'll make a deal with ya." She grabs my belt in an effort to pick me up by something and drag me to the corner with everyone else. "Since my group is very informed with how good you Gorillaz are at killing with your psychotic robot; why don't we make an alliance?"

"That sounds great," 2-D blurs out.

I give him the stank eye. "We don't need any blooming agreement!"

She holds her machine-guns up to my forehead.

I gulp loudly, "Maybe it would be better to be more safe than sorry. What good is it for us though?"

"All the money in the world," she points out. "If we join together, say that we're one band, and win this thing! Fuck! We can kill all these other faggots out here in an instant if we really wanted to! But I say we torture them for a while, drill the message in their brains then kill them off! The two most violent bands in the world combined! There's no way we're gonna lose at this rate!"

"What about The Killers," Stu-Pot points out, "they sound pretty violent."

"Brandon Flowers sound violent," I said. "Pansy." I stand up and stretch as I see Cyborg enter the room. "Well, I'll tell you what. I will take it easy for a little, and get back to you on it." I fake yawn, hoping that it would add on to the affect.

She holds her guns up both ways, knowing that Cyborg is there, "Sit down git! Life ain't easy and it never stops. Suck it up asshole."

"You're a bitch," I say to her.

"Naturally," she said in a sexy voice. I feel my paints get tight, only the best of the bitches can do that. "Why don't you sit back down and make a choice before I rip your arm sockets out, hot-shot."

"You couldn't have worded that more sexily, beautiful."

"Nice try, not falling for it. I'm not the romantic type."

Nailed it!

She turns the safety lever of her gun, "I'm more of the violent type. But maybe you can turn me on in a couple of centuries."

The other dweebs that are her friends talk at the same time, "You just got burned."

"But if the deal is made," she flips the safety back on, "maybe I can throw in a deal for a couple days. It's your choice."

2-D pokes my shoulder to get my attention, "What does she mean?"

I think to myself the most vital questions for this situation to make my decision: Will the band think this is a good option? Is it better to be dead or alive? Who are these people that a animal humanoids? Why am I stuck with this situation? And why the bloody hell is she so hot? Hmmm...this is a toughy. Maybe I'd much rather be killed by her naked then anything else, but if I ask I think she would shot me on the spot based on her personality that I learned already. "Can I talk to the group about it?"

"No," she answers.

"Damn it!"

Stuart yells at me, "You never answered my question!"


	4. Fighting for Something New in This

~4– Fighting for Something New in This

We all walk down the forest of tree stumps that a dug into the soil that qualifies for light brown dust. A town appears straight ahead and we all stop to stare at the first sign of anything industrial in miles and miles, but the sad thing is that when I say "we", it means it's the Gorillaz and the Pill Sargents together. I still growl from the pain of having to work with someone else, but seeing what that cat lady did to Cyborg was terrifying and the threats that she screamed at me afterwards were pretty convincing because I wasn't in the mood to die that day.

Her name is Melody (ironically) and she is the me of her band. So she insists to help me out. The weird thing is that she also has a sick-ass bass, that might look better than the one I have now from the Feel Good Inc. video. It's an electric blue and the head is shaped like an arrow with the copper strings running down to a rectangle, but that's not all! It has an ax, perfect for this occasion of course! What bloody bass is an ax! I do have to say, that might be the best thing in the entire world (only if it had rum!)

"So," Russel is trying to grasp the story in his head of what Melody told us about Lou, "What happened again? You didn't kill him?"

She sighs heavily from the sad fact that has been being discussed for quite some time, "No, we would never do such a thing to Lou. He is so kind to us and admires our talent. We came to his house to see if he wanted to come with us, but he was dead on his bedroom floor, his face bloody and five gun shots in his chest. The poor thing."

"Of course you're all cutesy towards him," I mumble under my breath.

"What was that, asshole," she said to me in a utmost horrible way. "It's obvious that I heard you, barmpot."

I stop in my tracks, "You know British insults?" They keep walking and pass by me as I think. "I'm actually more impressed with you know and beginning to like you a little more."

She yells over her shoulder to me, "I know insults in a lot of different languages, âne stupide!"

I jog to catch up with the crowd of band members and walk next to her. I tap her on the shoulder, "What does that mean? All I got out of it was the word 'stupid'."

"Good enough."

"I have one question for you, Melancholy–."

She intrudes on my line, "I'm not melancholy, and I hope you weren't referring to my name."

"Let me continue," my muscles tense, ready for a blow in the stomach from her being angry at my question, "why are you such a bitch?"

"To you." She struts ahead of me to the front of the crowd. I watch he hip sway from back and forth so effortlessly. She turns around to walk backwards to talk to me face to face. "Only because you're one back to me." She stops suddenly and I walk into her, bumping our fronts together. I stand there stupidly, staring at the sublime face of her half closed eyes that gaze into mine. He eyes are a bright blue as if it was she took 2D's hair and copied the color. I looked back even deeper passed the white coating on her mask; her eyes were soft, and...kind to me. But her voice instantly destroyed it, "Are you blushing, fag?"

I snap out of the mesmerizing gaze and look at her dumbfoundingly as I feel my cheeks get warm, but not with a smile, "What'd you call me, beauty?"

She lifts a confused eyebrow, "Where did that come from?"

"Where did you come from and come into my life with a somewhat positive note?"

She opens her mouth, but to have nothing come out. Her eyes wander to the floor to stare at my boots. Her cheeks turned to a rosy red quickly. I kissed her on the forehead and walked on. Her band members gather around her in concerned mumbles on what happened to her. They all suddenly run away from her and hide behind tree stumps, which Rubin doesn't have much luck with.

"What the fucking hell was with that," she screams at the top of her lungs in anger. She runs up to me. "I demand an answer!"

"I was thinking, 'To you'," I reply.

"What was that supposed to mean?"

"You said you were only a bitch to me."

Stuart butts into the conversation, "If you treat others the way you want to be treated, then...uh–."

"Just stop there Stu," Russel says, "Just stop.

He stops in his tracks.

"I meant talking, you were right up until you started confusing yourself."

"Oh," Pot said with a flickering lightbulb above his head. He walks cautiously, still not knowing if that's what Russ meant.

"Sort of what he said," Murdoc said. "That's my conclusion."

"But," she looks away at what I thought she was trying to hide tears, "that's not fair! You can't do that!"

"Do what," I ask confusingly. "What did I possibly do to you? I was just messing around!" I look at her with amazement, she really thought I wasn't joking when I called her beautiful and kissed her on the forehead? It was just to be a mean-girl back!

I watch her run away into the near distance frustrated, but another object comes in towards us that's no Melody. It stops her in her tracks and she falls to her knees. The horrible image of what that thing could be doing to her overwhelms my imagination of gritty images. I commence to sprint towards the two, but the other thing gets down on his knees also and puts its hand on her back. I slow down to a jog, then descend to a walk. The thing stands back up and sprints towards me with supernatural speed. I start to run away, but I feel his two, really huge feet slam my back with a great amount of force and shoves me to the dust-floor. It catapults off my back and stands in front of me. I lift my head up to see at least size men's 12, red Conver's. My eyes skim upwards passed his black skinny-jeans and purple tee-shirt to his red bandana that covers his mouth and nose (ninja-esque.) His eyes blaze with furry, but they're white from the mask that the Pill Sargents wear. His hair is a golden blonde and choppy, his bangs cover his left eye partly. I can tell he's in Melody's band because he has rabbit ears flopping down over his guitar that is strapped to his back.

The rabbit picks him up by my collar and shakes him viciously, "What te fucking hell did you do to Melody?"

He stops shaking me so I can talk in a dizzy-like voice, "I was just teasin' 'er, wanger."

"Vell," he leans closer to my face, "ze takes tings too seriously."

"It doesn't seem like she does, she messes with me all the time."

"Tat's because ze likes you, dveeb! Look," she looks for Melody, who is no where to be seen, "if ze gets upseet," he whispers to me, "ze vill eat us all if ve don't protect 'er. Ze is a cat, ve are rodents. Ve 'ave to take care of 'er so tat ze doesn't eat us, it's a little deal ve had in high school after ze ate our bully. Ve all became friends vith 'er from 'er tragic tales that ze told us all. Also, you might vant to know tat ze is a little mental." He looks behind his shoulder and drops me. He drops me to the ground and salutes with a stiff body, "Niklaus!"

Melody stands there with her head cocked and her eyebrows raised, "what are you dimwits doing over here?" Rubin and Stanley stand up and run over by her side. "Glad you could join us, Niklaus." I stand up slowly and rub the bump on the back of my head thoughtly.

"So, uh," I say to them, "should we had to the city straight ahead?"

Melody nods her head in agreement with me, for the first time.

"Ya sure you're feelin' alright boss," Rubin asks concerned.

She nods her head, once again, without a word. I watch her long, black tail sway in a graceful circle around her legs as she turns around and begins to run, her bass sticking close to her back.

2D shoves through the crowd and runs after her, "Wait up for us!"

Cyborg twitches its head to me, "AL-ERT. BANDS A-HEAD. BE-WARE." I start to run after the hot cat person, who I think should be a hooker, but would be offended easily by that comment, to try to warn her of the obstruction up ahead. But I suddenly here a crunch under the heal of my boot. I step back and stare down at the little seedling trying to stretch back up to the dim light. "Hey guys."

No one listens and run right passed me.

We wander the streets of the slightly maintained village of Stoke-on-Trent, my home town. Of course it is slightly maintained because it still looks like the ghetto I remember it being. As we pass multiple house, I get a slight chill up my back. I stop in my tracks and just stare at the floor. Noodle stops also to check out what's going on with me. She walks over to me to look down ay the same spot as me to see what I was gazing at. Her eyeless cat eyes point themselves up to the house. I look too.

It's my old house that I lived in as a child. It gave me the creeps from the two windows on the to floor smashed in like gouged eyes and the door hung on one hinge to pitifully dance in the breeze.

A silhouette of a person pops up from behind the door. He looks up at the light-post the sways back and forth from weakness and yanks it out of the ground. Cyborg runs over to take the pipe from me and snap it into a reasonably long pipe, not too large, but not too small. I carry it in like a baseball bat and venture into the home of lost memories.

A sixteen year old jumps out in front of me, "Baby, baby–." I slam him in the side of his head and get ready for him to stick back. But I realized that it was Justin Bieber and held my pipe up above my head, ready to stab him with the sharp end of the pole.

"Are you trying to kill me with you're voice, you talentless piece of shit!" I wait for a response to the sobbing boy. "You faggot! Why are you in my house?"

"No one was here and I needed a place to sleep," he cries through tears in his squeaking voice.

"When the bloomin' hell are you going to hit puberty?"

"I did!"

"Lies! Bloody lies!" I scream at him and he begins to ball even harder. I could have sworn he was going to hack out his lungs or up-chuck pretty soon. Rubin picks up the measly teen and holds him by his arms, I watch his skin turn a slight blue and purple. Melody walks by me and steals the pipe from my hand.

Justin yells in terrifies fear as she strutted herself over. First, she kicked him in the nuts with her steel-toed boot and enjoyed the vibe of pain and fear traveling of the boy. The room is concentrated with fear.

I hear Stuart in the corner mumbling to himself and not watching. His fingers a shoved into his ears, "Windmill, windmill for the land. Turn forever, hand in hand. Take it all there on your stride."

Melody Lifts the pipe above here head vertically as if she was stabbing someone on the floor.

"It is ticking , falling down. Love forever," 2D continues.

I go back to watching the abuse of Justin. She brings the pipe down and viciously jams it down his throat. He chokes on it, but doesn't go passed the opening of his mouth because the pipe is too large.

"Love is free. Let's turn forever, you and me."

She twists it and is manages to stretch out the top of his neck and the base of his head. She travels it all the way down his neck until it hits the bottom of it. Rubin gets on his knees and hold him by the waist, as if they did a drill before they came or they've done this several times. Melody lets go and back-peddles to hit the stairs.

"Windmill, windmill for the land. Is everybody in?"

She runs forward and jumps up to be above the pole. She does a split to reach in between her legs to grab the pole on the way down. The pole becomes horizontal and she lands perfectly. She pushes the pipe all the way down to the floor to tear apart Bieber's head from his torso. I watch the bloody bone and viens rip apart slowly. It seemed like ages before it fully came off, but the cat wasn't done playing with her prey. She didn't expect it to come off so sudden, so the head flew off and slapped the wall.

Cyborg walks over and shots it in the head with her 22 mm.

I sit on the floor dazed and confused, my mind rushing to catch up to what just happened, "Well, I guess that ends it."


	5. Where No One Needs the Heart of Me

~5– Where No One Needs the Heart of Me

After staying in my (haunted) old house, I quickly ran outside from torment of old memories being driven into my skull from dreams I had late last night. I over run the last step of the porch and land face first in the dirt street. I stay there for a while thinking; I've noticed that it is early in the morning and nothing has really happened in this day, but I have a horrible feeling that something might happen. After the tragic tale of losing ol' Lou, I think of some else near by. I accidentally snort dirt up into my nose while trying to concentrate. Very unintentional! I mean, _maybe _unintentional. I don't know why I just did that...what?

So to continue and demolish this nonsense that sounds like something only the obliterating 2D would do and write, I set off to a very short adventure before my fellow band members and the others wake up. So I wander off down the deserted street. I stuff my hands into my winter coat that I "borrowed" from a store nearby. I look up at the gray sky and watch the chunky snowflakes tumble down to the ground. I hear a crunch under my foot, not like stepping on snow that sounds like stepping on squished Styrofoam, but what sounded like a plant. I take a cautious step back and look at the crunched up seedling reaching up for life again. I look back at my home and see Melody bash out the top window and swing up to the roof where another figure stands trembling in fear.

The person gives out an eardrum busting shrill.

Melody does a back flip while kicking the person in between the legs to catapult it up into the air and land face first on the ground. It's face plowed through the ground to yield at my feet. Melody carefully jumps down from the roof and to the soft ground. She shivers over to the person in her short-shorts and tube-top that don't help with the winter weather. She takes the jacket of the person off and puts it on her.

"I have to burn myself after using this," Melody said.

"Why," I ask, "who–." My line gets cut off after looking down at the head that looked up at me to realize that it's Hannah Montana. "Oh, that's why!" I completely understood now. I pick her up by her nonexistent biceps and used one hand to slip out a hand gun from my pocket.

"No!" Melody runs over to me and take the limp girl from me, "I had a plan I've wanted to do for a while and I've never done it because I didn't want anyone to get the wrong image of me!"

"What are you going to commit to to change my image? Rape?" I watch her run over to a sturdy light-post with a blown out bulb and tied her up like a Christmas present to have her feet barely touch the ground. She rips a piece of silver duct tape from her stomach and puts over her mouth. She smooths it out with her thumb. "What the bloody hell _are _you planning to do?"

She doesn't listen to me because she is concentrating intensely. She starts to kick her in between the legs with full force. Then stops to start using her stomach as a punching bag. I here Montana start to gag. Nothing gets passed the tape. I hear the sound of vomit rush up her throat and back down with swallows. I almost throw up myself.

Montana takes one last blow in the stomach from Melody and begins to gag even harder. Melody sits down and stares up at the person contently with a giant smile like she is watching the best movie ever.

I sit down next to her and only look at her profile. The snow tickling her nose and it moves slightly. I can see the blue eyes glisten brighter than the snow, but for some reason I am the only one who can see here beautiful blues eyes; as I discussed last night secretly with her band while she was sleeping. But I am probably the only other one who loves her for her violent and slightly slutty charm that she has. But even though she doesn't look so bint-like today, she looks almost...cute. Her little, pink nose that match her checks and her pale white skin. Her blue eyes more of the color of the sky of the past and just a little after dusk and some stars that dance about. I am also the only one who is horrible to her because if I say something nice, it will probably come out too nice.

"So," I try to start conversation as the girl's muffled hacking gets more quiet, "what's your last name?"

"Odious."

I think for a minute...hate. Melody hate. "Oh..." That make sense now.

I hear Dents yell from the house, stomping angrily out of the house and yells, "What do you mean there's going to be no bloody X-Mas this year!" I look behind me to watch the scene as he turns around to yell at Russel.

Russ stays on his objective, "We're pretty much killing other people and you want to celebrate Christmas? That's insane!"

2-D's eyes get quiet and sad. He ends up mumbling and staring at the snowy floor, "You mean we can't do anything fun because we're tryin' to stay alive. Can't we just stay here for one more day to have a little fun?"

Noodle tries to walk out the door with Cyborg and everyone else behind her, but doesn't succeed. She pokes Russ on the shoulder. He moves out of the way. They all have sweatpants and puffy jackets on with snow-boots. I'm going to just assume that they all did the same thing as me and stole them from an abandoned shop.

I stand up and walk over with them to join the group trying to cheer up the pouty 2-D that got all the way down to the floor with his arms crossed. "I don't wanna go!"

I walk over and pick him up by the belt and drag him in the snow like a bag of heavy luggage, "We should probably get going if we want to find somewhere warm." I look at Melody, her head goes down and her hand venture to her face to cover her eyes. She stays there. "Are you joining us Melody?"

She doesn't answer.

Niklaus squeezes through all the people and runs over to Melody's side. He puts his hand on her back and rubs it gently. All I hear is mumbling from the two of them and not a single clear word.

"Was ist falsch?" Niklaus asks her in German (assuming?)

"I'm I really this horrible of a person," she asks back in a quivering voice.

"No, of course not! Right guys?" He looks at us nervously to get an answer.

We all nod our heads and mumble in agreement.

"What's one slightly good thing that I've done? Honestly, I've been thinking of this form of torture for weeks to use it on someone I hate! What the fuck is wrong with me?' She looks at him then at us. Her eyes skim passed everyone, then stops at me. Our eyes lock and I see a tear roll out of her blue eye, roll out so pitifully.

I feel a lump grow in my throat next to my voice box, "Did anyone else see that?"

They all look at me strange, answering no. I really am the only one who can see her eyes, the only one who can admire them, and I can't even say it!


	6. I'll Get Out Somewhere Other Than Me

~6– I'll Get Out Somewhere Other Than Me Before

We walk down a forest of life, which is considered a forest of needless pine trees in the middle of no where, about a couple hours from Stoke-on-Trent. We all stop at the same time and collapse to the ground.

It's about midnight and we all are asleep, except for Melody who sits on the thickest branch high up on the center dead tree. She stares at the happy stars above her shameful head, longing to be with them and tranquil.

Niklaus walks over and sits besides me, "You like 'er?"

I can feel my cheeks get warm slightly, "Pf...no."

"You can admit it, I liked 'er at a time before." He pauses to take a bight out of a fruit he found on the way. "Ven she vas innocent of course."

I look at him confused, "Innocent? She doesn't seem so–."

He cuts me off, "Let me explain me-self, Murdoc. Ven she vas born, she wasn't normal, just like the rest of the band. Our Parents vere scientists and planned to be hubris. Zey defied God and the po-er of mozer nature. So zere she vas, a test-tub baby viz nozingto look up to for elp. Zey got arrested at ze age of five and she vas brought to an ophanage. Ever since, she had never had anyvone to love, or anyzing to live for. She was hungery, no one to look after 'er, she vas depressed. Zen one day, she found the largest source of food ever, ozer humanoid animals who got a much better life zen her. Ze best zing vas, that is vasn't cannibalism because ve are all different animal sources. She chased somevone else that was chasing the ozers and I. Ve vere cornered, only a few more seconds to live. Until Melody came and killed of our predator. Ve all vatched 'er devour ze massive being viz vide eyes of 'orror. It vas by zen that we begged for the mercy of our lives and zat she vould do anyzing to stay alive and keep our souls. She just looked up at up from 'er meal and said, 'I've alvays vanted a friend. But if you betray me, I vill not be your protector's, I vill be your enemy.' So she marked us all vith her signature to make sure no one touched us; these masks. She explained to us, despite 'er adorable looks, zat she vas never loved and zat even uglier kids zan 'er got adopted before 'er. She's like zis for a reason, and it's depressing if you get into ze gritty details."

We both stare at her glimmering, jet-black hair that flows in the breeze above our heads.

"So she never celebrated any holidays," I ask with fasination.

"Nein, she doesn't know anyzing 'bout zem." He sighs loudly and takes another large bit of his food. "It never really occurred to me 'til today zat she didn't know anyzing about ze joys of life." He swallows up the last of his food and lays down on the snow covered soil. "Gut nitch, Murdoc."

I raise a curious eyebrow, "Good night, Nick."

"I prefer my real name," he said in between a yawn.

I look back up at the tree and she does not sit there any longer. My eyes travel down the tree all the way to the ground and to my black leather gloves. I stare at them and watch the way they move. I slip one off to stare at my Frankenstein-movie hands. I am like the Creature, who wouldn't be able to get the girl because he is too ugly. He has no companion or love. It's more like...

Melody Odious.

I walk away from everyone sleeping around the small fire that turns into a dim ember. I walk out to the most near town, which is Wolverhampton. I pace through the abandoned streets and stare at the busted buildings. There is one store at the far end of the street that appeals to my eye. I run down and stop to stare at the bright lights beaming out of the store window. There is a giant tree with needles that holds a bunch of shiny balls and other objects connected to looped strings. There's streamers of silver dangling from the arms of the tree the also hold a bunch of colorful lights that flicker on and off. I fill with enjoyment for the first time in my life forever...as in the first time I met the band which was a while back when I was a teenager. I press my hand on the glass window that fills me with enjoyment and look further into the shop. There are whole armies of fully, corpuscle bears that wear pointed red hats with stuffing lining and a pom-pom on the top. The jack is the same and they all wear black, tiny boots. I move my eyes along the perimeter of the store to look at all the other toys, roller-skates, colorful book, shining train sets, and millions of dolls!

"Ho ho ho!"

I jump from the sudden voice and look beside me at a obese man with the same outfit as the bears inside standing next to the door. He rings a bell in one hand and has some strands of white hair on his head, which is covered by his hat, and a thick, pearl white beard.

"Merry X-mas and a happy New-year!" It repeats the phrase again.

I slink over slowly with wide eyes and poke it's beard. The figure wobbles back and forth to not react to my stimulus. I grab it's arm and it shatters in my hand from being too strong. It's hand up falls to the ground and breaks in large pieces.

An idea possibly! To make innocent, stupid 2-D happy, we'll celebrate X-mas and I will make a tree! But the big question is how? How?

I take a couple steps back to be in the middle of the empty street and dash forward towards the store. I do a front-flip at the curb and have my steel-toes lead me through the window. I wait for an alarm, but ti never squeals to my surprise. So I take off my jacket and shove a bunch of tiny bears into it to carry it by the sleeves like a basket. I carry some more in between my arm and body. I step out the regular door and scan the area for anyone.

"Ho ho ho!"

I look next to me, flinching again. I drop the plump bears and rip off the head of the fat, jolly man. I look at his face with his creepy smile that must be liked by other people much more.

I feel something on my shoulder, I itch the spot and go back to sleep. I feel a soft hand slap my cheek lightly.

I wake up in anger, "What the bloody hell is it!" I rub my eyes and look up at Dents standing above me.

He points to the large dead tree the Melody was sitting in last night, but it was decorated strangely. I had teddy bear heads and bodies hung from every branch visible. It has streetlights on the tips of them to be cap and large intestines of a person wrapped around the tree. The blood dips from the organs and slides down the tree trunk to soak into the roots to feed the tree the life of evil. I look at the very top of the tree to see Melody sitting on the same branch next to the tree-toper of a fake Santa Claus head.

She stands up om the tree branch and holds her arms up in enjoyment. Her smile is large to show her shining canines and teeth. Her ears perk up in happiness, "Meowy Ax-mas everyone!"

I sigh.

Never experienced a holiday...well, this is a long start.


	7. Don't Deserve Me Now

~7– Don't Deserve Me Know

"I told you it was North from Death Forest," Melody keeps nagging me and trying to convince me that we're going the wrong way. The only reason why I wanted to go to Wolverhampton is because she left the body there, and that might mean that a crowd would gather around the mindless murder scene to see what's happening. And it would be nice to be around other civilized people that aren't half-human, half-animal.

I finally get fed up and stop to shift to face her angry face and watch her left ear twitch in frustration. "I told you, Melody, we are going the right way."

"Who the fuck do you know?"

"Because I lived here, in England."

"You lived no where near here, you divvy Brit!"

My eye begins to twitch, "Excuse me? I didn't hear what you said."

"I said you did no live hear you stupid Brit."

"Alright," I take off my bass and set it down, "You want a fight, Nazi, then bring it on!" I hold up my fists, but not fast enough.

She pounces on me and I am pummeled to my back. She punches me in the eye furiously and hard. Her band members manage to pry her off of my body and I lay there holding my throbbing eye; the pain becomes excruciating and unbearable to the point where I want to take it out with a watermelon baller just the right size.

"You fucking asshole! Not all Germans are Nazis and not all Nazis hate Jews, because they hate Brits!"

That manages to get me to sit up. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you! You really don't understand the fact that most Germans are inconsiderate to others and are too strict to other people who enjoy their suffering? But yet, they don't ever," I lean into her to rub it in and whisper, "never smile."

She tries to bite me with her vicious teeth.

"I would've taken you as more of a Russian to be honest. Only the fact that you love to kill things...a lot."

"Well," she starts her comeback, "I would've guessed you as an Italian, such you're such an idiot and need other people to help you fight because you're too weak. You're such a dumb-ass that you don't even know what blooming way you're going. I went to Wolverhampton last night, I think I would know!" She looks up at me and her voice trails off. Her head goes limp and she stares at the ground. "I know you know my story. You weren't supposed to know, but you do anyways."

All of the Pill Sargents drop her and run away, but to no hiding spots. She stands there with her head limp. She collapses to her knees, and rests her bottom on the heels of her boots.

"Well," I say, "I don't know all of it."

"So then you only know half of it."

"Yes," 2-D runs over to sit facing Melody, "criss-cross apple-sauce", to be intensive to what she was going to say, "I love story-time!" He claps little, kid-like happiness and it fades away as he realizes that everyone is staring at him awkwardly. He stops and looks at the ground in embarrassment.

Melody manages a sympathetic smirk, "I know how it feels 2-D."

He looks up at her as if she just read his mind.

"I really do, I used to be like you at a point of time. But, something happened to me that changed my entire life."

"Vait a min," Niklaus said while sitting down next to Stuart.

Russel looks at him in confusion," Vitamin? There ain't no vitamins here in a time like this. You should know that by now."

We start a fire and sit in the circle to tell tales and secrets of the unknown in our personal lives. It's night time and we lay on our backs, our heads laying towards the fire. Our eyes stare at the gray stars coughing in the dark sky above us.

"Let's start with you, Melody," 2-D says.

I smack him in the side of the head because I and Niklaus are the only ones who know remotely of her life.

She clears her throat for a mere second and begins her tragic story. "Well, it seems like I only really remember the horrible parts of my child hood and barely enough about the good stuff. But I was a test-tube specimen: no parents, no family, so...different from everyone else. It was illegal at the time because the whole world didn't agree to make life from single-cells, due to religious reasons and people didn't believe the line of science should be crossed because God should be, and only be, the one to create and destroy life. So at age one, on my birthday, the two scientist that created me had to abandon me for various reasons. This was the day before one of them committed suicide and the other got life sentence in jail of disobeying the law.

"So I was rolled out in a baby carriage to an of the local orphanage and left there in the winter's cold. I never really noticed the cold because it was either horribly cold, or terribly hot in Germany due to global warming. So I just sort of sat there for the night. But when morning rose it's yellowish-orange yarn-ball of heat from the horizon, my stroller had start to roll down the sidewalk and into a nearby parking lot to lightly hit a wired fence. With my little mittens, I managed to grasp the fence until someone noticed me, I have tried many to to unbuckle the seat, but was unsuccessful each time I tried, and every time I tried, the wheels started to roll. Two young men found me and brought me home.

"They taught me the difference between right and wrong, well, it was all wrong until I found out when I was older. The two were arrested a couple months later, after my sponge brain absorbed all the wrong information of swear words, junk food, burglars, jewels, government, and sex. So the cops brought me to what appeared to be a run-down shack that was called a 'foster home' to all children who needed.

"Years went by with no family wanting me. I would stand on the front porch every time a couple would walk up those stairs. A big smile with my glistening teeth and most adorable look, but they would stroll right past me to the babies and toddlers. That was the time I stopped being all silly and cheerful and feed my soul with vengeance. I noticed how cruel the world was because they would ignore the unique and different because they were scared to admit they were real and had a fear of them. I continued my life through anger, I looked at my ribcage every night I went to bed and watch these rich filth-bags walk in and out with no child, not giving a single cent or emotion towards any of us. But the ones that did come in only cared for the ones who were 'cute' and 'normal'. I didn't stand a chance living there. So at ten, I left to live my own life. A life of food and murder. I watched people go in and out with children and followed them home to wait 'til dusk to rise and sneak into their house. I'd go in through their window of the child's room and bite their neck, after the first one, I got the taste of pure blood. Something a real predator needs to live off of. As I learned more, I figured out how to kill more smoothly and quickly to leave no blood in the room and not a trace of the child's death, on which I feasted on in the woods a while down. But as time went on, the trees and hiding places began to fade away, people started to become familiar with me; only to become smart with my actions and sleep with a shot gun, next to my prey. I got hit once, underneath the eyes with a baseball bat and I had to cover it somehow.

"So I went to a near by store to grab some vinyl and created a mask. I made a deal with a ghost, Isabell, to stick with me and protect me. That's the day I swore that I would respect all dead and living, we had great deal and still do. She managed to drag out the unconscious prey for me and they wouldn't even awake. To where she brought it to a river for me so no one could find me. I got vengeance from everyone, so I gave her a place to live, so she possessed me as a home. As life passed and I quickly become a teenager, Isabell had taught me valuable lessons on how to use her power towards myself, the reason why I can do fancy things and be silent in walking. So I watched a large predator chase three people, who looked almost like me. I followed behind them, levitating above ground so they couldn't hear me. When the three prey were cornered, I devoured the person quickly and didn't say another word. I just watched the people-rodents tremble in the dead-end with there silent tears streaming down their faces.

"I decided that I have had enough being alone and went mentally insane because of this. So I asked them to be my friends, and in trade, I shall not kill them and protect them. So there and then, I made my mark; the black mask and ghostly eyes. If anyone hurt them, I shall get them. A small part of Isabell went in each of them, but I still have the heart of her, we still talk to this day. And that's when the Pill Sargents were born. A band of mischief. We found out each others natural, musical talents quickly and became a top hit almost instantaneously. And now we're all here."

It took me a while to take in all that she said, but I managed and asked her if she was going to give us the masks if we're working together.

"I will think about it, but I thought you liked being the alpha out of all of us?"

I shrug with a smirk, even though I know none of them can see it because we're all looking up, "It would be nice for a change."

"But you have to remember that it'll be permanent...as in forever."


	8. I'm Made of You and You of Me

~8– I'm Made of You and You of Me

I sit in the corner of the Christmas store Melody earlier bashed open without thinking. My brain feels like it's going to explode soon if I think any harder on this decision.

Noodle lifts up her mask, but doesn't yell like she usually does, she whispers in a soothing voice, "I know it hard for you, it hard for all us. But in a situation like this, it might be good to say yes."

"But," russ starts, "I don't want to be possessed by another ghost. It was horrible the first time, so I don't want to go back to it. Plus, when Stu is nervous, his eyes are already white."

We all direct our eyes to look at 2-D, who is sucking his thumb and quivering in the corner.

"Noodle is right," I say, "We do need extra protection in a time like this. I would be better to be safer than sorry."

"I think you should find more information from Melody 'bout it," Russ said, ending with a shrug of the shoulders, "Wouldn't hurt."

"Oi," I snap my fingers at Stuart, "Plug in Cyborg, this place clearly has electricity and running water." I know I haven't mentioned her (it) for a while, but I've been carrying her on my back because she ran out of juice after the occurrence of the Pill Sargents.

2-D hurries from his corner of safety and drags Cyborg to the nearest plug. I walk passed him and to the other band. There's no Melody in sight. "Oi, where's Melds?"

They all look up at me. Stanley hops up on the counter and sits next to the cash-register, him being the same size, "She saw Taylor Swift walk by and got this evil look in her eyes. She's around the corner, but if you want to save your stomach, I suggest staying inside."

Rubin twittles with his fingers nervously, "There's reasons why we keep our distance sometimes."

"It's because ve know she's 'ungery," Niklaus adds in. He takes one hop and crosses the whole room to peek outside the door. "I vouldn't go out zere." He comes in holding his mouth and running for the back room with the toilet.

I half-laugh, "I just thought that you would be a vegetarian. That is what rabbits are." I sit down in the chair behind the counter and take a look around. I spotted the Teddy Bear bodies scattered about. I shrug my shoulders and ignore them. I stand back up and sneak outside to see the carnage. I sliver out the door and pear around the corner.

Taylor Swift is on the ground with two, ginormous black eyes and Melody has her bass up. She uses the ax side to slam it into her stomach, but that doesn't kill her and she shrills...or maybe that was her singing? But she drags it down towards her pelvis and lifts the blood-soaked object out of her stomach. Of course, being Melody, she has to play with her food. So what she does is rips out her entrails and begins to shove them in Swift's mouth.

The blood squirts from in between her fingers and splatters onto the killer's face and her devil smile. Taylor eventually gets gagged by her inner-self and dies. I see Melody lick her lips and I thought I was going to vomit there. But I managed to run in and push Niklaus out of the way to up-chuck on top of his.

She walks in triumphantly; hands caked in blood, new lipstick and blush, and her black shorts even blacker.

I try not to look at her so I don't through up again, "What else is involved in this masking thing?"

Everyone covers their mouths and turns to the wall for peace.

"A tattoo." She says semi-psychotic.

"What is the tattoo?"

"You'll find out."

I look at my band, but then accidentally look back at her (which wasn't that bad.) "I'll do it, but I'll let them decide for themselves." I stand up and walk towards her. She hands me a black mask from inside her pocket and tells me to hold it up to my face because it doesn't have any straps to hold it on my head. I hold it up to my face, wondering how it will stick on afterwards. She turns me around and runs her hand down my spine lightly. That might have been the most creepy feeling ever, but yet, heart-warming somehow. But after the heart-warming after-taste, I feel this sharp pain jab into my back. A giant line is being drawn downwards slowly. Then two, small vertical lines that are being done quick. The sharp object barely misses my spinal-cord. I feel it twitch and I felt normal again. I let go of my mask and it stayed on.

I look back at my band and Noodle stood in awe. "You're back is glowing and your right eye is white."

"So what's my left," I ask her.

"It's red, Muds," Russ said.

2-D goes back to his corner quickly and points at Melody screaming "murder" repeatedly.

I look over at her, cleaning her lips with her own tongue with satisfaction. She gets dangerously close to me and makes me uncomfortable. She whispers in my ear, "Now you can never leave me, or you'll die."

I step back and hit the wall. I feel a surge of power blast through me, my muscles bulge. I look at my hands and my glove is skin tight, unlike usual. "You never mentioned that to me! You monster!"

"There's a reason I didn't." She winks at me.

That she-devil wanted me to do that! Niklaus was right, she's only a total bitch to me because she fucking loves me! What am I going to do? What am I going to do!


	9. But Where Are We? O No

~9– But Where Are We? O No

I watch Melody's hips sway back and forth elegantly from a distance of her not noticing, as of everyone else because they don't want to bother her. I make my eyes look at my muscles again.

"That doesn't seem right," Russ pokes my muscles. I itch the spot. I look at Melody and she itched the same spot on her arm.

"AF-FERM-IT-IVE," the first word Cyborg said in a long while.

"What was with that," I ask one of the Pill Sargents.

Rubin talks first, "Anything that happens to you, will happen to her. She must have given you the heart of Isabell."

"But yet," Stanley adds in, "she still has the soul; the omnipotent part of her. She can do things to us without having to touch us."

"It's very bizarre."

"And how come none of you told me this when I asked," I stumble over my words because they're getting lodge in my throat along with fear, tears, and anger. Which I've never felt any of these things before.

"Because ze benefit is vorth it," Niklaus says as he stares across the desert and to Melody. He begins to whisper. "She protects us, and if she suffers anyzing, zen ve suffer ze same, und vise-versa. She 'as to protect all of us, or else she vill get it!"

"Sounds harsh," I say. "So we don't have to do anything?"

"Not at all."

"All I need is some rum and I'll be a happy boy!"

Cyborg pokes me and gives me a glass of rum.

"Ah," I take the glass from its hand, "thanks you, but where to you get it?"

"YOU BUILT A COM-PART-MENT IN ME FOR THAT, MASTER MUR-DOC."

"Damn it, you always say my name in two." I drink the rum. "I have to fix that."

It beeps a couple of times and continues to walk behind me.

"So, Niklaus," I speak to him, "how did you deal with that whole biting thing when you two first met?"

"She didn't do zat to us," he says and stares into my eyes. I can see the image of his memory of Melody slicing all their eyes open and the mask sticking onto their faces.

"Oh." I cringe a little by the thought.

"I zink," he stops for a moment and looks at Melody, then leans over to whisper into my ear, "I zink it's because she 'as a little crush on you and doesn't vant to admit it. Our secret, don't tell 'er."

We focus on her and she stopped in her place, her ears tilted backward to face us. Niklaus stops. She turns to face us. Her eyes glow bright blue and Niklaus lifts off the ground, his legs flailing and arms trying to grab for something non-tangible. His body flies up for about 4 meters and slams onto the ground. She turns around and continues walking.

I take one step forward and hear a crunch to find that it was another seedling hiding under the few flakes of snow. "uh, Melds," I start with a worrisome voice knowing that I could die if she does, "you might want to step back, I know a different route we can take."

"Why would you want to take a different route?" She said. "We don't even know where we're going."

"Sweetheart," I said with a gesture of a finger, "come over here right now."

"Why?"

I lie convincingly, "I love you so much I just want to be by you the rest of my life."

She stops and looks at me strangely, "That doesn't sound like a thing Murdoc would say. What's going on?"

The ground begins to shake.

Melody looks around her feet frantically to see what was happen, but she didn't move. She was frozen in fear. The floor begins to crack beneath her slowly, but she didn't know what to do.

"Melody, move!" I yell at her, but there's no reaction. I run towards her just as Niklaus tries to grab me to stay.

"Murdoc, don't do it! You'll all make us hurt!" He takes a couple jogging steps forward then stops to stare. I tackle her away from the hole forming under her feet to accidentally bring her to the ground. I look at the giant sinkhole and back at her. She is looking at me with a dumbfounded look with cheeks blushing light an illuminated rose. I manage to feign a smile and quickly get off of her. A giant, circular platform pops out of the ground and raises about ten feet off the ground. The middle comes up; releasing fog from within it.

"Use the fog machine too much?" Rubin says sarcastically. We walk over to the group and look up at the giant platform in awe. There's a chick with three chip-n-dales on top that handle fully-loaded machine guns. "Is this a strip club or somethin'?"

A horrible voice shrieks though speakers and the plastic front breaks from the ear-popping horror.

"Shit," Melody covers her ears and rub them. My ears suddenly hurt also, along with all the other Pill Sargents. "Only Katy Perry and Lady Ga Ga can sound that horrible with trying to sound good."

"So it's Katy Perry," 2-D points out. The girl turns around and it turns out to be her.

Melody takes her bass from her shoulder and holds it like a baseball bat. She gets a running start and does a back-reverse flip over the platform and above their heads. The tips of her toes land on the far edge and she takes a step forward while bring the bass up above her head, ax-part face down. She slams it down on her head; sticking in her skull and being able to stay with her letting go. The strippers begin to shoot at her but she manages to do a split and kick two of the three in the nuts at the same time to then get off the ground by rolling backwards and hitting the third one. She goes into a handstand to gracefully land on her feet. She takes the bass out of Katy's head and the body collapses.

She begins to play a song on her bass that sounds like Feel Good Inc. to end up doing a round house kick on Perry's torso; sending it above our heads. All our eyes follow it to plummet against the dirt floor behind us. She whips her hand passed the last note and yells, "And not one note missed!" She holds her pose for an awkward second to stare at the bloody body behind us. But she was really listening to some whistling nose behind her. I watch a black object fly through the sky.

The ghost took over my instincts and made me charge for the object. As I got closer and jumped to notice that it was a rocket. I grabbed it through my flip and landed; still in tact. I watch a car speed closer. I through the bomb like a bowling-ball to zoom just above the ground. It ends up exploding beneath the car and catapulted it up into the sky. I run the other way, back towards the group. Four bodies flew out of the car and landed further ahead, one on top of Katy's corpse. I run into the middle of the group and catch the car to through it by the platform. I walk on top of the car and hold my hand up to Melody in a kind gesture.

She smiles at me and takes my offer to lightly place her hand in my palm. It gave a vibe of warm love, but suddenly turned to cold death. "Noodle is really taking a number over there."

I look behind me to see some fag beating Noodle.

I sprint to her and rip the girl away from the man. I grasp his collar and hold him up with one arm. It was Bruno Mars. "Don't you ever hurt my band like that! You hear me!"

He spits in my face.

I wipe it off with my other hand and back hand him to fly out of my hand. I strut over to his side and kick him in the ribs. "I didn't know someone who wrote as corny lyrics as you would have the guts to show himself in public." I stand on top of his stomach and shove my heel in his mouth. He struggles to get free and manages to wrap his fingers around my boot to start to push against my force. I shove even harder and he gives up. Cyborg runs over a blasts the shit out of his crotch. I turn around, "I sort of missed having my rum-servant out."

It hands me a glass of rum and I jug it. "Thanks." I hand it back and take my heel out of the dead man's mouth.

Melody stares at me with a huge smile while the other Pill Sargents are throwing-up over Katy Perry's dead body. "That was sexy," she said to me.

I walk passed her nonchalantly and stop at the side of her. "Is a hot chick like you doin' anything tonight?" I ask like she is a complete stranger.

"Not much if you want to consider walking around with a bunch band peeps for days."

I smirk at her and continue to walk, smacking her butt on the way. I feel a slight tingle on my ass, assuming whatever happens to her happens to me also. That felt strange, but nothing I didn't like.

I look at everyone who stares at me with dropped-jaws.

"All of you saw that," I point out embarrassment while shuffling my feet through the dirt.

Niklaus pushes through, "You are knee-high deep in shit if you're gonna be 'er mate."

"I honestly don't think shit is the worst thing to be knee-deep in. But, I'll take that into consideration." I point passed the platform that still stand tall. "What's over there?"

Cyborg answers while staring at Bruno's body, "HIM-LEY WOOD, MASTER. IN-FOR-MA-TION NEED-ED. WHERE DO I PUT CORP-SES?"

"Just leave 'em there," I say, "someone will get 'em for food or fire or something like that."


	10. Sells To Lies From the Darkest Stars

~10– Sells To Lies From the Darkest Stars

"I'm hungry," 2-D complains for about the hundredth time in the passed hour. I can hear his feet drag through the dirt and I hear something crunch.

I hold my arms up to stop. Everyone halts, but Stuart rams into my arm to only stumble backwards. "Did anyone hear that?"

"What?"

I scan the area frantically, then I look down in dreaded horror to point at a little seedling, "There! Someone is gonna come to try to kill us!"

Melody pushes me out of her way and holds her bass, ready to attack someone.

I back up next to Niklaus and he whispers something into my ear, "She believes in anyzing."

Stanley looks up at Niklaus, "Her instincts are shaper than ours, that isn't true...is it?"

"You're asking like your life depends on it," Rubin whacks him in the back of the head playfully. He leans over to be next to his ear, "She is very naive."

Melody turns around and her white eyes glare a bright blue. The four levitate off the ground and their legs and arms flail in a desperate struggle to free themselves from an invisible force. I see all their hands try to grab something at their necks, then their faces begin to turn a violet-blue color. They plummet to the ground in a heap of body mass. "You fools! You should have learned by now not to talk behind my back," she hisses at them. "You should be loyal to me for saving your lives for so long! It takes great effort and you guys don't even pay a drop of respect back!"

I look passed her angry face and see four men behind her with hand guns, they slowly rise up.

"Jack the Lad Swing!"

Melody turns around to look at them and moves to stand besides me, "Jocks the Fagot's Gay! Who would have ever guessed these baby-faced men would come by?"

I look at they're faces, they do look have tiny faces, and their skin looks as smooth as a baby's bottom. They don't look natural, but then again...neither do I.

Russel pokes Melody, "That might have been the most offensive thing I've ever heard."

"Really, because I've said worse." She runs towards them and brings her axe-bass down vertically to slice one wide open. She swings her leg up to kick two of them in the face to knock them out cold. The last one just stands there, not knowing what his next move should be.

Cyborg walks over and taps Melody on the shoulder while her eyes are locked onto the last of her prey. "MAST-ER SAID YOU SHOULD TAKE A BREAK, I CAN SET-TEL THIS ONE."

"Wait, what?" She stands there confusingly. I grab her gently and pull her towards me. I wrap my arms around her to rest my hands one her boney hips. I watch Cyborg Noodle go to town on her toys as she tackles the last one standing to the ground and drag the helpless man next to the sliced up one. The man tries to stand up, but it holds a gun to his head. She rips off a good ol' juicy chunk of flesh off the corpse and shoves it in his mouth. "EAT IT! NOW!" It takes off more and more until it's down to the bone and the dud was dead way before that point. It managed to stuff him up like a nasty Teddy Bear to bulge in horrid places to just look like a deformed blob.

Melody finally notices that I'm holding her, "What are you up to, Muds?"

I whisper into her ear, "I wish we could find somewhere to be by ourselves so we can have a 'fun' time together." I push her hair aside on one side and kiss her neck, but she doesn't seem to move, or react, or say anything...or moan sexily. Just nothing. "What's the matter, babe?"

She starts to breath fast, I can hear her lungs inflate and deflate at a rapid pace.

I pivot around her to look at her. I place my hands on her shoulders, "What's wrong?"

Melody hesitates, but she looks up at me and she reveals her beautiful blue eyes that sparkle in her tears. Her cheeks are rosy red, a huge contrast between her bright cheeks and her pale skin. It was the most innocent I think I would ever see her. "I...I didn't know...you would love me after what I did to you. I thought you would hate me, I don't know what to do! I've never been in this situation before! I've never had a crush before! Or been in love before! Or I have never been loved..." She fades off into silent tears and buries her face into my chest. "God, I'm so embarrassed now."

I think...it would be really horrible to not be loved by someone, not even...you're 'friends'.


	11. Suppose You're Down When You're in Fast

~11– Suppose You're Down When You're In Fast

I carry Noodle on my back because she's tired. None of us have slept for days now, and we're all going a little hay-wire and tired. Melody has been actin like she's drunk all of a sudden.

But we keep walking on towards London. Fighting for our lives down the desert. We all stop and turn around to notice we've lost Cyborg. I look down and stare at a green blob that's moving all over the place. I look up at 2-D and he's also moving around in circles too.

"Muds," Stuart waves his hand in front of me, "Ya alright there? Russ, Murdoc doesn't look to swell."

Russel comes over quickly, "Wow, you look like crap."

"Thanks," I say weakly, "I appreciate that." I set Noodles down and sit down. I sit down and slowly go down to lay.

"Oi, Mudsy," Melody stands over me to look down. She's upside down, "Ya okay?" She taps my cheek lightly.

"I'm so tired." I feel my eyelids close on me.

I feel a tap on the side of my hip, "well, at least he's not dead."

I wake up refreshed to a scene of a fight; or in other words, Melody beating the shit out of the Kings of Leon. The rest of my band is passed out next to me, along with her's. She brings her ax down and the man tries to dodge it, but it slices of one of his arms. She tries to get the rest of her prey.

"Dude! Let's jam! She's too wild!" They start to make out for an escape, but me knowing Melody best; she won't settle for that. She holds up her hand and her eyes change into a vibrant, bright blue. They lift off the ground to have their feet dangle above, their toes scrapping the dust off the ground's surface.

Melody puts her hand down and picks up the dudes hand and his screaming body. She drags his body through the dirt to be in front of the rest of the man's band. She grabs one of the floating ones by the collar and pins him to the ground nonchalantly, acting like it's an every day duty. She shoves the other guy's arm down his throat, forcing it with all her might. The man grows silent, but she continues to push the arm down his mouth. This is allowing the others to shrill their head off in terror. She stops her action when the lips reach the elbow, a long while after the jaw snapped in a most horrible, dreadful sound that makes the Boogieman's fingers lightly run his fingers up my spine.

She grabs her bass like a base-ball bat, the bellicose ax facing toward the horrific band members. "Kings of dosh-bags." She swings her bass to knock off all their heads at once, just like having themselves hung while being decapitated. Blood gushed out of there open necks and drizzled down their close. The little, new-born plant was being fed with the blood of evil. In a matter of fact, all of the ones that we ventured by are, because there is no water. The closest thing to it is thick, pure blood of a foreign creature.

She picks up the dude with no arm and punches him across the face while holding his collar, "listen up, and listen closely. I'm giving you a chance to live. You be my messenger and tell all the other bands to go get a live job, or they're my next meal. Got that? Any other band that still is alive. '

He doesn't answer.

"Got that!"

He nods his head through his tears.

Melody opens her hand wide open to allow gravity to pull him to the ground. He stumbles back up to his feet and runs off into the horizon...with one arm.

My nounour (Teddy-Bear, just to call her that because of what she did on "Ax-Mas") drops to the ground elegantly, but yet terrifyingly. I run over to her side and perch her head in my hand. I look for a pulse, which is still going smoothly.

Everyone else hurries over fatigued.

"She just needs some rest," I said, "she stayed up when we were asleep." I carry her like couples do after their wedding. But this isn't a wedding, it's more like a giant, bloody date.


	12. Cause it Seems so Little to You

~12– 'Cause it Seems so Little to You

I lie on a hill that actually has grass. I'm assuming this is where all the big fagots are waiting to die because we're going to kill them all. I feel the thick, grimy air stroke the grass and flip my bangs up every once and a while as a jester. I look down at Melody sleeping besides me.

She seems so small next to me. Even though she is a savage beast, she seems so innocent and adorable sleeping; all curled up in a little kitty ball with her tail wrapped around her body and her ears covered by her hands that act like kitten paws. She inches closer to me and places one of her hands on my chest.

I stick one of my arms underneath her head and place my hand on her small surprisingly tiny waist. I take in a deep breath, forgetting that the air was highly polluted and dirty. I sit up and gag afterwards.

Melody slowly opens her eyes from a good catnap and sits up besides me. She leans over and places her head on my side. I put my head on top of her, out black hair blending together. We wait a while to say something, but we first watch Dents in the middle of the circle of both bands playing monkey in the middle with a piss-filled plastic bottle found in the field earlier today. It's sad what we'll do for entertainment these days: watching 2-D run around in circles for hours, then fall over from dizziness. We're nuts!

I try to snuggle with her; she accepts it, but manages to slip a side-comment out, "Aw, how cute. Mudsy trying to be cuddly! How queer!"

I sigh while my black heart is slowly becoming fond of my lover. I can feel my heart changing colors from black to a hush pink. "Yeah, it's queer alright." But I continue to do it anyways.

Melody puts her hands on my shoulders and gently pushes me to the ground. "Then let's stop being queer." She french-kisses me and my hormones take over my mind. All I can feel is her hands traveling down my slim body. I lose all train of thought when she begins to unbuckle my belt.

They're still playing Monkey in the Middle, even after Melody and I's little play date (which they have not noticed.)

I buckle up my belt for the third time. The third because Melody's lil' kitty was completely decisive on if she was done or not.

She rests her head on my chest, "Mmm, that was nice." She rubs her hand on my chest, "You need to shave your chest. I don't like hairy men as much as hairless one."

"That was nice," I also said, "got no razor, no cigar sweetheart. Plus, even if I did have one I wouldn't do it." I laugh foolishly.

She takes a moment to button up her tiny-shorts and laughs at my amazing laugh. "I wonder who is on my menu today? Some Owl City would be nice, or Train would be delicious."

Dents clearly hears Melody talking about food and forgets the whole game that they were playing. He runs up the hill to Melody, "We have food!" He takes another glance at Melody and his nose cringes a little, "Your hair is so messy. What's were you doing today?"

She clears her throat and her cheeks become bright pink, "You're mind is too venerable for me to speak of that."

His disgusted cringe leaves his face and becomes dumbfounded. He smiles to show his missing front teeth. "Okay!" He plops down next to her and looks out at the view, which he is most probably not taking to account. He sticks his booger finger in his nose and looks at me. I stare at him, not amused that he would do something like that while sitting next to my girlfriend. He looks back out at the distant field. He stops picking for a moment and squints at something. He takes his finger out of his nose and points where the horizon meets the sky, "Who's that?"

I stand up and walk down the hill. Melody follows me without me noticing and hops onto my back playful. "What ya doin', honey-bunches?"

"Shush," I whisper to her, "go back to the hill, you're too banged up. It's someone that's after us."

"Isn't everyone after us," she asks while trying to comb her hair with her fingers.

"Yes. Go back already!"

The person becomes clear by a squint.

Apparently, Melody's eyesight is a hundred times better than me, "Cheryl Cole. I lost my appetite. Stu-pot can have her. I'm leaving. See her ass-ugly skank face might have ruined my day."

"Shut up and go back!"

"Mr. Mürrischer Brite, I'm working on it! Keep the ants in your pants."

I roll my eyes at the bad joke. I pick up the pee-bottle and take off the cap that's already barely on. I chuck it at the person and it hits her on the shoulder to blast out the liquid on the side of her head.

I hear her squeal from being grossed out, then Melody whimper from the shrill hurting her ears. Melds runs away to curl up in a ball behind Rubin. I walk up to her and sock her right in the face. I kick her while she's down on the ground, "You talentless daughter-of-a-bitch that no one should like a bloody, single note of your music and you should just go–."

2-d plugs his ears, turns around to face the other direction, and blocks my endless insults through singing, "Summer don't know me no more. Eager man, that's all."

I Pick her up to her feet and kick her in the crotch, sadly Dents wasn't paying attention to that. I grab Melody's bass-axe off the ground while slamming Cole onto the ground.

"Summer don't know me. He just let me love my sea 'cause I do know. Love from you that's just dieing."

I watch her already crippled body try to pick itself up hopelessly. I kick her stomach hard to let her pop off the ground and juggle with her body as if she was a soccer ball. I do a high, hard kick to let her fly in the air with extensive wails and shrills.

"Summer days. Lost my mind."

I hold the axe up, ready to slice the winning hit in half, but then decided at the last second to use the completely steel-side of the bass.

"Lord, I'm fine. Maybe in time–."

I slam her head and it seemed like forever for the finishing stage of the swing.

"You'll want to be mine."

Her skull gets bashed in to go through the other side.

"Don't stop the buck when it comes to the dawn, you'll see."

Cole's body falls to the ground and her head mysteriously hits a stone to make her brains splattered upon the ground.

"Money won't get there. Ten years passed tonight, you'll flee."

I desired to pull a Melody for once and I took this to full advantage. I place the bass on the ground and step up onto her gut. I bounce on it once or twice in place to see if it was bouncy or not.

"If you do that, I'll be some to find you."

I jump up into the air as high as I could and stomp down on it repeatedly until the innards turned to mush and seeped through the sides of her skin. I grabbed her ankles and kept one of my feet on her stomach. I pull back on her legs; a giant snap echoed from the bones snapping. I ripped off the legs and held them next to me to just stare at them.

"Maybe in time, you'll want to be mine."

I hold them up, "We've got a midnight snack that might not taste good, but it's something."

Noodle lifts up her mask, "You gonna make us eat shit?" She puts her mask back down to become silent.

I shift an eyebrow at her, "It's not exactly that, but okay? An I'm not forcing you to do anything, it's food!"

Stuart unplugs his ears, "Food!" He takes another look at what I'm holding and cringes his face. "I was just joking, I'm not hungry at all."

I smirk, "Right. Cannibalism is the last thing we got. No food, no water, not a single place for shelter, all there is is a," I look beyond the hill to see the peak of a gigantic landfill, "big pile of trash that could be considered shit. So if you would rather have that Noodle, it's all yours. But I'd rather eat Cheryl Cole."


End file.
